No Angel
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: This takes place right after We Are Family. Michael consoles Isabel, Max decides that it is alright to be friends with Tess.
1. Chapter 1

**No Angel**

By Imogin2 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Imogin2, who does not own Roswell.

This takes place right after We Are Family. (That's the one where Isabel kills Whitaker, right?) The first couple of posts will be a bit depressing. (hey, wouldn't you be if you just found out you betrayed all the people you loved?)

Part One

She ran towards his door, #43. She knocked on it ferociously almost to the point of making her knuckles bleeding. Michael woke from his deep sleep and stumbled towards the door. He opened the door slowly, cautioning himself for who he'd see.

"Isabel. What are you doing here? Come in." Michael opened the door wider, motioning the worn out girl into his apartment.

"I didn't know where else to go. I just need to be with someone else than Max." Isabel walked over to the living room and plumped down on the couch, exhausted from running. She had run all the way to Michael's apartment from her house. Michael sat down next to her, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you need to talk? Cause I know that it was really hard for me when I killed Pierce. It really helps to get it out." Michael offered his council. Isabel looked around the room in a desperate attempt to keep herself from crying. She couldn't stop thinking back to that moment when Whitaker had told her about her past. Was it true or was it just some big lie to make her vulnerable? How could she trust an enemy who had tried to kill her? She couldn't keep it in any longer. First, she hiccuped as she tried keeping the sobs in. But the tears came and soon she was sobbing. Michael moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, shuddering from the violent sobs that over-took her body.

"She told me…that…that I betrayed my…my family." Isabel said in-between sobs. "She…said that…I loved our enemy…that I sacrificed…everyone…even myself…for love." She let go of Michael, realizing that she had caused his death. "I killed you…I turned you in…I'm a murderer." Isabel couldn't bear to look into Michael's eyes, to see all the pain she had caused him through out his life. All those years he had spent trapped in foster care being abused by his foster father were because of her. Michael took a hold of Isabel's arms and brought her close to him.

"You are NOT a murderer. You didn't kill the four of us. What you did in that life was a terrible mistake, but that has already happened. We can't go back and fix it. We can only look at now and the future. You can learn from your past life and live an even better life now. We can all live better lives if we would only learn from our mistakes. That's the wonderful thing about you, me, Max, and Tess. We get a second chance at life. How many people can get a second chance to make things right?" Michael tried to get it through Isabel's head that it wasn't her fault. "Our enemy killed us, not you. You know that, right?" Isabel nodded, still crying.

"How can you still be here for me after what I did? You've suffered so much." Isabel asked in wonder.

"I don't remember what you did, and even if I did, I still would be here for you. You're my family. How could I live without you?" Michael responded, touching Isabel's cheek. She winced when he stroked her hair. She didn't deserve his friendship. The only thing she deserved was to be thrown into a deep cellar and left to die of starvation. But what Michael said was true. She knew he was right. She could learn from her mistakes. She wasn't the same person anymore. "You can stay here for the night if you want. I'll set up the hide-a-bed for you." Michael offered and Isabel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of someone rummaging around just a few feet away. She looked around, familiarizing herself with settings she was in. Then she remembered. She quivered at the memory of the previous night. She had come to such an ultimate low. She had even thought about committing suicide. But when that thought had entered her head, she knew she had to get somewhere where she could be helped. That's when her instincts said Michael. Isabel lifted her head up and looked into the kitchen. She could see Michael standing by the stove, he was watching over a pan. He averted his eyes to Isabel to see how she was doing. She slumped back down on the bed, resting her head on the wet pillow. Michael walked over to Isabel.

"Hey, you finally woke up. How'ya feelin?" Michael asked softly. Isabel gave him a faint smile as she sat up.

"Better. Thanks." She paused to smell the air. "What are you cooking?"

"Bacon, eggs, and sausage. Smell good?" Michael asked, walking back to the kitchen to check on his food. He knew Isabel would object at first to eating such food, but she needed to eat.

"Yeah. Is it almost ready?" Isabel surprised herself with the words she said. Normally, she would gross out at such a fatty meal. But today, she didn't care. She just wanted to eat, get her problems off her mind. She slipped out of bed and made her bed. When she finished, the food was ready and on the table.

"Mmmm. Michael, this is so good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Isabel was surprised at how good the food tasted.

"My foster dad often made me cook him breakfast, so I learned fast. Plus I live by myself. Of course I'm going to make good food. I have to eat it myself." Michael said in a jokingly manner. He didn't want to say anything too serious that would set off Isabel. So far, she seemed okay. She was stuffing her face with an egg and then shoved a piece of toast. Michael had never seen her eat like this before. "You must be really hungry."

"I didn't eat anything last night…" She paused to eat a piece of sausage. "Could you pass me the orange juice please." She pointed at the jug on his side of the table. He obeyed her request immediately and poured her a cup of juice. She drank it down right away which right after, filled her mouth with another runny egg. Her stomach felt so empty and hollow that she felt she NEEDED to get something in it and fill it up.

When she finished eating, she pushed her plate away. She felt overloaded and wanted to throw-up. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." Isabel got up from the table and walked calmly towards the bathroom. She closed and locked the door so Michael couldn't enter. Then she knelt down on the floor and opened the toilet seat. Almost immediately, the partially digested food exited her body the same way it entered. She gagged on the remains of the once delicious breakfast while tears came from her tired, sore eyes. Five minutes passed. Everything from the previous day left her body, leaving her empty once again. She slowly rose from her knelt position on the floor and flushed the toilet. She looked into the mirror and was disgusted with the image that reflected her. The girl she saw was not the beautiful Isabel Evans that she knew so well. This girl in the mirror was pale with no color and her eyes were blood-shot. Her once-perfectly placed strands of hair were now hanging in every direction except north. She struggled to fix her hair so Michael wouldn't be disgusted with what he saw. Her bright red lips stood out on her white complexion. The mascara, which was once so perfectly traced onto the perimeter of her eyes, was now smudged underneath the eyes. Sweat came pouring out of her pores, causing her to have an unpleasant odor. Suddenly, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. She crouched over her knees, covering her face with her hands. Tears streaming down her face, she let out a cry of anguish. 'Why me! Why was I so stupid! I hate myself! Why do I have to live!' Isabel cursed at herself. When she looked up, she could see the doorknob glowing and she knew Michael was trying to get in. She let him come.

When he opened the door, he was astonished at what he saw. He saw the image of a girl he knew so well who was devastated by the realization of her past. He bent down and pulled Isabel into his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." He held her tight, not letting her go for a second. He knew how vulnerable she was at that moment. He knew because he had gone through it himself, when he killed Pierce. Right now, he knew what Isabel was thinking. So he held her, telling her he was there for her, that he wouldn't leave her.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Isabel slowly lifted Michael's arm off of her stomach and onto his own. She stood up cautiously and walked towards the kitchen. As she reached to get a yogurt from the fridge, Michael came walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked quietly.

"I'm getting something to eat." Isabel responded without emotion.

"You're just going to do what you did before, throw it all up again. You can't do that to your body." Michael said.

"Hey! I don't need you lecturing me right now, okay! All I want is for you to be here for me and that's what you've been doing so far. So, please, don't tell me what to do." Isabel said sternly. She had no intention of listening to another person tell her what was bad and what was good. All she wanted to do was wallow, so that's what she did. She took out the large container of yogurt and went into the living room. She turned the TV on and switched it to Maury. 'Good. Now maybe I can watch someone else deal with their problems.' Isabel sighed. Michael came and sat beside her. He hated to see her like this, so depressed.

An hour passed and they sat there silently, listening to the people on TV shout at each other. At the end of the show, Isabel got up and walked towards the bathroom. She didn't bother to lock the door, since Michael could get in anyway. Michael stayed in the living room, not wanting to disturb Isabel. He could hear her regurgitating the yogurt. His face cringed at the sound.

A few minutes passed and her stomach started feel emptier. Her throat started to feel scratchy and her nose hurt from all the pressure. Tears filled her eyes, blocking her clear vision. She took a piece of toilet paper and wiped away the remains from her mouth and then wiped away the tears. Then Isabel got up and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Michael.

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" Michael asked.

"No, not really." Isabel shook her head.

"Come on. Let's go." Michael urged her as he took a hold of her hand. He pulled her up and towards the door. Reluctantly, she allowed him to take her where ever they were going.

They pulled up in front of the large rock which held their pods.

"What are we doing here?" Isabel asked almost angrily. "I don't want to be here right now. Take me back home." She demanded.

"Sorry Princess, but we're going inside." Michael told her and they both got out of the car. They walked inside the large cave and sealed the door behind them. As they walked towards the pods, Isabel cringed as she remembered her conversation with her mother the day before.

"I came here to talk to my mother. But she never spoke to me. She made me so mad because she's never been here for me my entire life!" Isabel said out loud so Michael could hear her. "It was my birthday! I turned 18 and she still wasn't here! I wanted to see her so bad." She knelt on her knees and put her forehead to the ground, weeping. Michael knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Look at me. You're going to see your mother again. I know it. One way or another, we'll find a way back to our planet. I can feel it in my bones. I promise you that I WILL find a way back so you can see your mother, I'll look until the day I die." Michael solemnly promised her. She nodded with a vague smile and hugged Michael.

"Michael, you're so good to me. And I know I'm not the only one without a mother. You don't have one either, not even here on earth. And I'm sorry for acting so selfish, because we're all going through the same thing. I'll look with you, for our way home. We'll find the way together." Isabel promised. They smiled at each other and hugged again.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"Summer of '47" has just happened now. Just one little difference; the day that Michael talked to the old guy was two days after Isabel Killed Whitaker. Isabel has been home, but not much. She spends most of her time at Michael's, pod chambers, or the Crashdown. She's snuck over to Michael's apartment the past two nights and slept on his couch. So, try to remember what happened in that show so you can relate to what is happening now. This is taking place the day after Michael talked to the old guy. It's early morning.

Isabel walked into the house and silently trudged up the stairs into her room. Just as she was closing her door, she felt the door resist her. She turned around to see what it was. Max stood in the doorway, holding onto the doorknob.

"Where were you?" He asked, concerned with his sister.

"I was over at Michael's." She responded shortly.

"Michael's? What were you doing at his place in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"I just felt like talking, that's all. Man Max! What is this? The brother patrol?" Isabel asked rather annoyed.

"I just want to know where you are at midnight. Were you…" Max was too embarrassed to bring up the subject to his sister.

"Agh, no Max! That's sick! Look, I just went over there to talk to him about something and ended up spending the night on his couch. That's all. There's nothing to it." Isabel retorted. Max stepped back at her snappy answer.

"Sorry for being a concerned brother. I'll leave you alone now." Max turned around and walked away.

"Max, wait. Come here." Isabel called after him and brought him into her room then closed the door.

"What?" Max asked.

"I'm sorry I'm so cranky." She apologized as she sat down on her bed. Max came to sit beside her. "I've been dealing with some pretty hard problems. I just thought that Michael could help."

"I can help you too. I mean, I AM your brother. You can talk to me about anything. I don't like being left out in the dark like this." Max told her.

"But you don't need to know everything that's going on in my life. I'll tell you what you need to know." Isabel said.

"I know. But if it's so important that you're sneaking out of the house at night, I think I should have the right to know." Max paused for a second. "Is it about Whitaker?" Isabel looked towards the window, out at the stars she now knew so well. She hated to hear that nem, Whitaker. Her victim. She turned her eyes back at Max and nodded, feeling ashamed.

"I talked to Michael because he knows how it feels. You know, to kill someone. He helped me through an incredibly low point of my life. Max, if I hadn't gone to him, I might not be here now. I felt so horrible about myself, I didn't want to live. But Michael got me passed that and showed me that I can learn from my other life." Isabel told Max. But he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Isabel, what are you talking about? You're other life? Do you remember something?" max asked clueless.

"Whitaker told me something about my life on the other planet. She said my name was Vilandra and that I betrayed my family. I betrayed my planet for love. She said that I had a great love and for him I sacrificed you, Tess, Michael, and even myself. I don't understand it all, but I feel so awful about what I did. But I'm starting to get past that and Michael is helping with that. Sometimes I just feel so weak and vulnerable that I need someone strong to hold me. Michael did that for me."

"Isabel, I'm your brother. You can talk to me about anything. I'm so thankful you told me all this. You don't have to stay away from me when your problems become personal. I WANT to hold you and make you feel better. Please, don't shy away from me." Max pleaded. Isabel saw the sorrow in his eyes. She moved in closer and embraced him warmly.

"I know Max. I'm sorry. You wouldn't believe how many times I thank our parents for keeping us together. I don't know how I would have survived without you."

" I love you Isabel." Max hugged her again.

"I love you too." Isabel looked into his face and they both gave a little chuckle. They didn't need to tell each other they leave each other, but it was always so wonderful to hear those words. "Speaking of love, you know Max, you should really try talking to Tess." Isabel suggested. Max looked at her with doubting eyes.

"I don't know Izzy. I mean, sure I'd like to get to know her, but I don't want to get involved."

"You can be friends with her without getting involved. What? Are you afraid that if you get too close to her, you might fall for her?" Isabel asked lightly. Max just stared back silently. "Look at me and Michael. We're destined to be together, but we're not. We're like best friends. Doesn't that say something about you and Tess? Don't be scared Max. She doesn't bite." Max yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. He wanted to change the subject.

"Oh man, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed for a bit longer. You gonna be okay?" Max asked for security. Isabel nodded.

"I'm inviting Tess over for supper today." Isabel quickly told him before he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

That evening

Tess walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath and reached out to press the doorbell. The door slid open and a lady in her later 40's stood in the entrance.

"Hello. Come on in." The lady welcomed Tess warmly, opening the door wider. Tess smiled and thanked her. She could hear someone rushing around in the kitchen and when she entered the kitchen, she could see Isabel in a hurry. "Supper's almost ready. I'll go get Max." The lady said and went upstairs.

"Hey Tess! I'm sorry, but I have to finish making supper. Um, you can go into the living room and Max'll be right there." Isabel said, bustling around the kitchen.

"Hey Izzy. Are you sure you don't need any help? I'd be happy to be of any assistance." Tess offered.

"Oh no, no. You're the guest. So just go into the living room and Max will be right there." Isabel shooed her out quickly. Tess walked into the living room and slowly sat down on the couch. She looked around, familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She could feel someone watching her and turned around quickly.

"Oh. Max. You scared me." Tess jumped. Max walked up to her and sat down on the couch.

"Welcome to my house." He said quietly, looking at Tess in the eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me. I don't get asked to too many peoples houses, so this is a treat." Tess said.

"Oh, no problem. It's Isabel who's working so hard to make everything so perfect. You know her." Max glanced at the kitchen to see if anything was ready yet.

"Yeah. She's quiet the perfectionist." Tess nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, but was only a minute.

"So, uh, how's it going at the Valenti's? Is Kyle being nice?" Max asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's goin good. Kyle let me have his room, which is nice. Cuz now I have my privacy again. You know, growing up with Nasedo meant I had all the privacy in the world." Tess answered.

"Do you miss Nasedo?" Max asked.

"Sometimes. I mean, I love the freedom of not having him on my back all the time. But he was practically my father. He was my safety. Now I'm all alone." Tess said with a tad bit of coldness in her voice. Max stared at the floor, feeling embarrassed for the way he'd treated her the past few months. He had never really thought about Tess being alone. He had always had Isabel and Michael. But Tess had no one.

"I'm sorry. I mean about Nasedo. But Sheriff is doing an okay job as 'Dad', isn't he?" Max asked.

"Sure. He's the only human grown-up I've ever lived with, so it's all new." Tess said. Suddenly, Isabel came walking into the living room with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, it's time for dinner." She informed them and they both got up from their seats. "Okay. Tess you can sit here. And Max, you sit right next to her here." Isabel directed them to their seats. Tess looked around at the table full of delicious food.

"Mmmm. Isabel, this looks great!" Tess commented.

"Thanks. Here, have some potatoes." Isabel passed Tess the mashed potatoes. Tess put some on her plate and then passed it on to Max. Isabel then passed her the gravy, which she poured on top of the potatoes. Tess took some chicken and coleslaw as well. It was more than she usually ate, but she didn't mind. Tess loved home cooked meals.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

After Supper

Isabel's mom offered to do the dishes, so Max, Tess and Isabel went upstairs to visit in Isabel's room.

"So Tess. You think you could show us some of that mind-warping stuff?" Isabel asked.

"Oh, uh sure. What do you want to see?" Tess said, surprised by the request.

"I don't know. Um, anything. Like…make us think that this room is actually the bathroom." Isabel came up with a lame idea. They all gave a chuckle.

"Okay." Tess agreed and closed her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly the bed that Isabel was sitting on turned into a large bathtub and the dresser turned into the counter. The walls turned from beige to blue to match the blue and white tiles on the floor. Max and Isabel looked around, amazed by what they saw.

"Whoa, Tess. This is amazing!" Max exclaimed. He got up and walked to the sink and turned on the water. Water actually came out! Suddenly everything turned back into Isabel's normal room and Tess opened her eyes. She slumped back, tired from concentrating so hard.

"The down side is that mind-warping takes a lot of my energy. I need to practice more before I can do major things." Tess explained.

"I think that was pretty good already." Max complimented.

"Yeah! Man I wish I had that power." Isabel said to Tess. Tess' face beamed with pride as she received these compliments. Nasedo had always told her that her powers were normal, they were nothing special. When she would accomplish one task after much hard work, he'd only move her on to the next level. The phone rang and caused all three to jump. Isabel picked up the phone.

"Hello." Isabel said, listening for a response. "Oh hi Michael! What's up? Oh really. Ha ha! She did? Michael, you are so dead. Okay, okay I'll come with you. Oh…wait a minute. Tess is here. Just wait a second." Isabel pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Tess and Max with puppy dog eyes. "I'm so sorry guys. Michael is in a rut and needs me to come with him to get something. Would mind if I left you two alone?"

"Sure. No problem." Max nodded, assuring her they'd be fine alone.

"Thank you!" Isabel put the phone back to her ear. "Yup! I'll be there in a couple of minutes. See ya. Bye." She hung up the phone and got up from the bed. "I'm so sorry I have to leave." She apologized.

"It's okay. What's so important with Michael?" Max asked.

"Oh it's Maria. It's her birthday tomorrow and she's expecting a good present from Michael. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, so he needs me to get her something. Look, I've got to go. So I'll see you tomorrow at school. By Tess." Isabel bid farewell to Max and Tess and left the room immediately. Max and Tess looked around the room, not knowing what to say.

"So uh you want to go on a walk or something?" Tess suggested.

"Oh sure. Yeah, that'd be good." Max agreed and they both got up.

They decided to walk through the park. After a while, they sat down on a bench.

"So…how's Liz doing?" Tess asked, desperately trying to make conversation. Not that she even cared about Liz, but at least that was something Max liked talking about.

"She's fine. I haven't really seen her that much. She seems kind of distant." Max told her.

"Probably because of me." Tess whispered to herself. Max heard her and turned his head towards her.

"What?" He asked her.

"She probably doesn't want to see you because of me." Tess said louder. "Because of our destiny."

"You think she really believes that?" Max asked as if he was denying his destiny.

"Well it's true. As much as you don't want it to be, it IS true. I can't help it, you can't help it. It's just there and there's nothing we can do to change it." Tess gently laid out what she'd always wanted to tell him.

"I don't believe it. How can my future already be laid out for me? Only I can say what I'm going to do." Max defended himself.

"I know it's scary Max. But you just have to learn to accept it. I have." Tess kept her voice low.

"No Tess! I'm not going to accept it! You and I are NOT going to happen." Max told her sternly. Tess' eyes shimmered in the starlight. They were glossy from all the tears she was keeping from falling. She didn't want Max to see her cry. To see her weak. No. She would stay strong and not show him how much his words hurt her. Max saw her hurt though. Immediately after he finished talking, he regretted the way he'd told her. "I'm sorry Tess. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just that I get so worked up when I'm told how my life is going to turn out. I just want to go through life not knowing what's at the end."

"Don't you think I feel that? Do you think that I enjoy being told that you're my soul mate, that I can never go out with another guy because I'm supposed to be loyal to you? Max, I feel everything you do. I HATE it that my life is mapped out already. But growing up with Nasedo has taught me to accept anything that comes my way. That anything is possible and that we can get through anything in life. We just have to stick together. I may not have Nasedo anymore, but I do have you, Isabel, and Michael. Nasedo always told me that if anything ever happened to him, we would be fine because as long as we are all together, we have the strength to defeat anything. Can you at least let me be your friend?" Tess poured out her feelings to Max. He looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. This wasn't the Tess he thought he knew. This Tess was different, more vulnerable. He felt a need to protect her from the evils of the world, to not let anything hurt her. He gave her a warm smile.

"You'll always be my friend." Max said sincerely.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

A month passed and life went on as normal. Max became much closer with Tess, only as a friend. They were often found at the Crashdown having supper together or just munching on some fries, discussing the daily aspects of their lives. Max told Tess how he felt about Liz and how badly he wanted to get Liz back. Although she hated every moment of it, Tess helped Max on his quest to get back Liz. She went to the florist to arrange bouquets that Max would give Liz each week. For a whole week, she sat down with Max each day after school and helped him memorize a long Ballad that he performed for Liz at the end of the week. When that didn't work, when Liz just turned her back away, Tess was there behind the corner to comfort him. Often in the evenings, she would write romantic love letters and would bring them over to Max. When he saw them, he thanked her heartily and then would bring them over to Liz's house. Near the end of the month, Max was getting more desperate.

"This Wednesday is our one year anniversary of when we kissed. I've got to get her back on Wednesday. Can you help me find something to give her? Like a necklace or something? I know you're good at that sort of thing." Max asked Tess on that Monday evening over the phone.

"Well…I don't know." Tess was hesitant to help again.

"What do you mean you don't know. Please Tess, you've got to help me. I suck at shopping for jewelry." Max pleaded.

"I think that if you're going to get her something for an anniversary, it should come from YOU. From your heart. Not mine." Tess told him.

"Tell you what, I'll pick out a few different necklaces, then you can help me pick from them. Okay? Please Tess. Please say yes." Max sounded desperate.

"Alright. I'll meet you tomorrow at 6 in the evening. Okay? Good. See you tomorrow at school." Tess said by and then hung up. Max put down the phone satisfied. As long as Tess was there to pick out the perfect gift, everything would be perfect. She had excellent taste in everything and was always successful in making Liz smile, even if it WAS short lived. Tess lay down on her bed and closed her eyes letting a single tear slip out from under the crack.

At the Evans' house, Isabel was standing in the hall when she heard Max pleading to Tess. When he hung up, she stomped into his room and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Max jumped at the sound of the door banging.

"You tell me! Look, you can't just go around breaking Tess' heart over and over by making her work with you to get Liz back. She's a person too Max! She's not just some robot where you can tell her to go do errands and do all your love work." Isabel yelled at Max. She was so sick of seeing Max use Tess.

"What are you talking about? Tess volunteers to do these things for me. I don't beg her to do anything. Okay, so I may have asked excessively this time, but that's it. I'm not breaking her heart. If I was, she would've told me." Max tried to defend himself, but knew that all he said just sounded stupid.

"What is wrong with you Max! Can't you see the girl is madly in love with you? That's why she's helping you. Because that's the only way that be with you. But in the end, she's only betraying herself. I can't believe how naïve you are! You are so stupid Max. Just think about it. Think of all the pain she's gone through this passed month. Man! You don't deserve her friendship. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Isabel turned around after her explosion and walked out the room without a word from Max. He was too speechless to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Next evening Max picked up Tess at her house and then drove over to the local mall. Once there, they walked toward the jewelry store where Max would buy Liz's gift. They looked at all the rings, but non of them attracted the two. So they went to the bracelets, but soon walked away because they both had no interest in bracelets. Finally after half an hour of searching, they landed in the necklace area."Do you think she'd like platinum or gold?" Tess asked Max. He gave her a dumbfounded look."I have no clue. Um….gold?" He guessed. "Okay. Over here I saw some very nice gold necklaces." Tess led him over to a counter full of gold necklaces. "Personally, I really like this heart shaped one with the diamond in the middle. It shows your love for her through the golden heart rim. And then the diamond shows that you paid a fortune for her." Tess explained. Max took a closer look at the necklace and saw how magnificent it truly was. The thousands of sparkles in the tiny diamond shined brighter than the millions of stars in the sky. "It's perfect." Max said speechlessly."Good. You'll get it then. Now how much is it going to cost?" Tess asked as she looked at the price tag. "Oh my…that's a lot of money." She stood at disbelief at how much the necklace was.

"How much Tess?" Max asked her.

"$698. Are you sure you have that kind of money?" Tess asked him. He gasped at the expense. Sure he had the money, but he'd worked so hard for every dollar he'd earned. Did he want to spend $700 on just ONE necklace? But Liz meant the world to him and he was determined to get her back. So he agreed. "Yeah, I can afford it no problem." He said and then went to get a person to take out the necklace for him. "That'll be $711 please." The teller said. Max handed his credit cared over to the teller and watched as it got swiped. There went $700 just like that. But when he took hold of the necklace, he knew he'd done the right thing. "Come on Tess. Let's go." Max led her out, satisfied that he'd gotten what he'd come for.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Next day, right after school

Max was walking slowly towards the tree where he'd asked Liz to meet him. He could see her in the distance leaning against the tree. He couldn't stop thinking about what Isabel had said a couple of days ago. About how he was hurting Tess. He had never really though much about what Tess thought. All he thought was that she was willing to help him do what ever to get to Liz. But when he really thought back, he couldn't ever remember any time when he had ever asked Tess how she felt about helping him out. He stopped dead in his tracks when the realization hit him. He thought back to when they went shopping for flowers that one Friday afternoon. When Tess had seen those beautiful Lady Slippers, her eyes popped and her mouth was wide opened. When Max had asked her what was wrong, she'd told him that the Lady Slippers were the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen. He'd taken a closer look at them and decided to get them for Liz. She never said anything. The whole evening, she was quiet. Max couldn't figure it out. But now he knew. She was heart broken when he'd gotten HER favorite flowers for someone else. Her enemy. 'Isabel was right.' Max thought to himself. 'I've broken her heart over and over.' He felt awful for what he'd done. He looked at Liz, who was still under the tree. She looked back and smiled. He gave her a weak smile and then turned around. He'd finally realized that it wasn't Liz that he wanted. It was the love that she had given him. The feeling that she needed him. He knew that Liz didn't need him anymore. No. She didn't need him. But Tess did.

Max walked up to front door and rang the doorbell. He knew the guys weren't home because they were at a football game. Tess answered the door and when she opened it, she was surprised to see Max.

"Max. What are you doing here?" Tess asked a little stunned.

"May I come in?" Max asked. Tess nodded and opened the door wider. Max walked in and they both sat down on the couch. He handed her a large bouquet of Lady Slippers and she thanked him and gave him a big hug. "I knew they were your favorite."

"I love them! Thank you so much!" Tess exclaimed.

"Tess, I was really wrong. I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through. I was a big jerk for not realizing it and I want to apologize."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Tess asked.

"I'm talking about the past month. All that torture I put you through, talking about Liz and how bad I wanted her back. I was so stupid. I never meant to hurt you. Please Tess, forgive me." Max was feeling so embarrassed by now. Tess gently put her hand on his.

"Max, the reason I helped you out is because I love you. I can't deny that. Now I admit that it wasn't that nice listening to you go goopy eyed over Liz. But I listened to you because I knew that you needed someone to confide in. I just wanted to be that someone." Tess told him. Max squeezed Tess' hand.

"You amaze me Tess Harding. Time and time again I look at you and am in awe of what you're capable of. I look into your eyes and I see someone else. I see the girl of my dreams, my wife. I may not be able to remember you physically in our past life, but I DO remember you emotionally. Every time I'm around you, my heart starts racing. The sweat comes out faster and my muscles cramp up. I tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. I'm in love with you Tess. You're my lover, my life." He gave pulled out his hand and handed her over a small box. She knew what it was and shook her head.

"No Max. This is for Liz." She refused.

"When I bought it, I was only thinking of my true love. That's you. Please. Take it. It's my love for you." Max held her so close, he could taste the succulent aroma coming from her luscious skin. Tess pushed herself closer, encasing her lips with his. He groaned with pleasure. "I've wanted you so bad, so long." They embraced each other, kissing passionately. Finally, they were together.

The End


End file.
